I. Field
The subject technology relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically to systems and methods for generalized slot-to-interlace mapping.
II. Background
Forward Link Only (FLO) is a digital wireless technology that has been developed by an industry-led group of wireless providers. The FLO technology was designed in one case for a mobile multimedia environment and exhibits performance characteristics suited for use on cellular handsets. It uses advances in coding and interleaving to achieve high-quality reception, both for real-time content streaming and other data services. FLO technology can provide robust mobile performance and high capacity without compromising power consumption. The technology also reduces the network cost of delivering multimedia content by dramatically decreasing the number of transmitter devices needed to be deployed. In addition, FLO technology-based multimedia multicasting complements wireless operators' cellular network data and voice services, delivering content to the same cellular handsets used on 3G networks.
The FLO wireless system has been designed to broadcast real time audio and video signals, apart from non-real time services to mobile users. The respective FLO transmission is carried out using tall and high power transmitter devices to ensure wide coverage in a given geographical area. Furthermore, it is common to deploy 3-4 transmitter devices in most markets to ensure that the FLO signal reaches a significant portion of the population in a given market. During the acquisition process of a FLO data packet, several determinations and computations are made to determine such aspects as frequency offsets for the respective wireless receiver device. Given the nature of FLO broadcasts that support multimedia data acquisitions, efficient processing of such data and associated overhead information is paramount. For instance, when determining frequency offsets or other parameters, complex processing and determinations are required where determinations of phase and associated angles are employed to facilitate the FLO transmission and reception of data.
Wireless communication systems such as FLO are designed to work in a mobile environment where the channel characteristics in terms of the number of channel taps with significant energy, path gains and the path delays are expected to vary quite significantly over a period of time. In an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) system, the timing synchronization block in a receiver device responds to changes in the channel profile by selecting the OFDM symbol boundary appropriately to maximize the energy captured in the Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) window. When such timing corrections take place, it is important that the channel estimation algorithm takes the timing corrections into account while computing the channel estimate to be used for demodulating a given OFDM symbol. In some implementations, the channel estimate is also used to determine timing adjustment to the symbol boundary that needs to be applied to future symbols, thus resulting in a subtle interplay between timing corrections that have already been introduced and the timing corrections that will be determined for the future symbols. Furthermore, it is common for channel estimation block to process pilot observations from multiple OFDM symbols in order to result in a channel estimate that has better noise averaging and also resolves longer channel delay spreads. When pilot observations from multiple OFDM symbols are processed together to generate channel estimate, it is important that the underlying OFDM symbols are aligned with respect to the symbol timing.